The Pain of Being Alone
by Fraggle-Rock-Chick
Summary: What happens when Harry and Ginny go missing for eight months? Why is Hogwarts shut down? and who is the last person the Order expected to help? and why do they?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own … anything…. If only I did then I'd buy you all lots of toys….. That and I'd be able to pay for College next year! *sniff, sniff* we can always dream. 

A/N: I'm going to put all my other stories off for now. And just focus on this one. Please read my fave story…  Recnac Transfaerso by Celebony (everyone must read this story. it is by far the best story I have ever read... I know I have nearly 40 stories in my fave story section... and I do recommend all of those too but this one... damn I could only wish to be this good. Please read it sometime soon! And if you do...tell me what you think of it! [Link: ]) anyway enjoy and please review!

The Pain of Being Alone

Chapter One- Caring and Caves

It was early December and all at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was silent, which was quite unusual for a Friday afternoon. But seeing as there were no students in the vast castle. It was understood. The only sound that could be heard was yelling coming from the Headmasters office as Professor Snape of Potions, the most hated and feared Professor in the school yelled. "How many times do I have to tell you Remus, Voldemort won't tell anyone where that blasted door leads! For all we know it could go a thousand places. You have one Albus that does that." Severus pointed to Headmaster Dumbledore. 

"Calm down Severus no one is blaming you." Dumbledore said.

"I'll blame him." Sirius said under his breath. Severus glared at Sirius. 

"Enough. How long have they been missing now? Eight months?" Dumbledore asked the rest of the Order. They all nodded. 

"Listen all I'm saying is that Voldemort won't tell me where they at. I mean he already questions my loyalty as it is." Snape said in a calmer voice as he once again took his seat.

"And with damn good reason too." Moody growled. "I mean don't get me wrong boy, I'm glad your on our side but face it your still a traitor." He sneered. 

"Oh god, we've gone through _that_ like a million times Alastor. Just shut up would you?" Arabella snapped. Moody and Arabella started yelling at each other while everyone else rolled their eyes. 

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore yelled. Silence fell to the point where you'd be able to hear a pin drop. "We are here to discuss the rescue mission for two of my students, would you stop acting so childish." Dumbledore said as he retook his seat, seeing as he jumped up in rage at his fellow Order members. The silence remained as everyone sat waiting for someone to ask what they were all thinking. _'Where are they?' _ Finally it was Mrs. Weasley that spoke.

"Severus, when _exactly_ was the last time you saw them?" She asked, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Well let's see…" He looked rather pensive as he thought about the last time he was forced to torture Harry. "Last time I was called was Halloween correct?" Severus looked to Dumbledore who nodded. "That is the last time I saw Harry. Of course this doesn't mean that Voldemort hasn't held other meetings without me. I wouldn't be surprised if there was one right now. And it was the meeting before that, that I last saw Miss Weasley. I know Draco's initiation was mid-November. He had to torture Harry to get in. I'm not sure if he saw Miss Weasley though." Severus added as he looked at the ceiling as if it held the answer. Severus whipped his head down and looked intently at Dumbledore. "Oh, you're going to kill me." Severus' eyes were bugging. "See I just remembered, on Halloween, Harry was, well he was wearing a blue time turner. It's quite possible that Voldemort is using it on Harry. Making him think he's been there for years, not months." Severus hung his head. "How could I of forgotten about that?" 

Dumbledore scowled "Severus that was the first time you saw him in moths, you were forced to torture him, if I was in that situation I would have forgotten too. Not to mention the fact that you had no idea where Miss Weasley was, what is important is that we know now…… Voldemort could be using it not only to make Harry believe he's been there for years but also for sleep deprivation and it can also be used to break someone." Albus pondered aloud. "Tell me Severus, who exactly knows where they are?" 

"Well Voldemort naturally, possible Lucius, the Lestrange's and Rookwood, the only thing I can think of to do, is to capture one of them. I mean I know that none of them will come to the Light Side willingly. Hell Rookwood was a spy for Voldemort from the Light Side." Severus sighed. "I don't like this. I don't like it at all. He's kept me away too long. Why wasn't I asked to go to the initiation? Everyone goes, not me. He knows. That's got to be it. He must know that I'm a spy, Harry must have said something while being… no I can't think of that, anything but that." He sighed again. Everyone around him turned and stared at him with their mouths hanging open. 

"Don't tell me Severus, that you're starting to care?" McGonagall smiled as she raised an eyebrow. 

"Of course I care. It's my entire fault after all. If I had only gone to Sirius and warned him earlier than I had. This wouldn't have happened….I can't believe I didn't know about the plans to take Miss Weasley either. Dimmit…. " Severus trailed off. Molly Weasley stood up and walked over to Severus and did the one thing no one dared do in twenty years. She hugged him. 

"This is _not_ your fault. Blame yourself again and I'll hex you from here to Timbuktu." Everyone laughed including Severus. 

"I'd like to see you try." He said sarcastically. Everyone laughed again. "But really we need to find them." He got serious again as he started to pace. Little did they know that not far from where they were; Ginny Weasley stumbled out of the cave that was just past the village of Hogsmeade and collapsed. 


	2. Hey Everyone! Part 1

Hey everyone…

**First**… I'd like to say I don't own any of the people in this story. Unlike my others I will not be adding any new characters. If I did own Harry Potter I would not be writing on here. I'd be on some small tropical island with a bunch of cabana boys to wait on me hand and foot. Hey we can always dream right!?

**Second**… I'd like to thank the following for putting me on author alert. 

Echo256, Moodyboy66, Snowman1400, Bakslash, Starwander, Jlatmil1, shdurrani, HappySnakes Rule, TIC^TAC6, Dark Angel31, Destined Enchantress, SmacksKiller, Titanicbabe, taself, Lady Margaret Elizabeth Logan, rubyqueen17, cintishortstop, Black Penther, cocopops, Sorrow1, Morph012, Cell4, Nimohtar, Sita the Marshmellow Lord, xan3, Dobbyelfhouse, blondelily, Creative Deficit, Prowler, Dragonstorm316, Heart Of The Phoenix, ginnymalfoy19862, krazymelmo5385, Mikee, chicanosurfer01, GinnylovesHarry, toriisen, djjj1976, jenbachand.

**Third**… I'd like to thank the following for putting me in their favorite list…

moodyboy66, obsessed14, Slicn' Rory, Jlatmil1, Black Penther, rubyqueen17, cintishortstop, cocopops, Dragonstorm316, chicanosurfer01, toriisen, Nimohtar, Heart Of The Phoenix. 

**Fourth**… I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed me. I got 6 reviews for this… and I'd be happy with that if I didn't know that this story got 215 hits in 17 days… I know you can all review. It's not that hard. I know I review a story even if I hate it. So please review.  I accept flames. So flame me damnit! 

**Fifth**… is a demand… if the number of hits for this chapter does not match the number of reviews…. I will not post again. Sorry but the numbers are sad. I'm only asking for a few words. That's not too much to ask for is it? No I didn't think so. 

**Sixth**… I'd like to thank Zach for being my inspiration, you're always there for me, and I love you for that. Thank you!

**Seventh**… I took down all my other stories, because I can't handle having to do more than one at a time. And truthfully I know where this one is going, while with the others… it was just a shot in the dark. That's why it took me so long to get out this chapter I've spent all this time mapping out the WHOLE story. I even have a few of the more important parts already written out fully. Even the very last chapter is written. 

**Eighth**… is … I'm looking for a beta reader… anyone interested should email me at killersnowflakes@comcast.net thanks.

****

**Ninth**… is the story….. 

**The Pain of Being Alone:**

**Chapter Two- Hey Everyone!**

"But really we need to find them." Severus said getting serious again as he started to pace. Little did they know that not far from where they were; Ginny Weasley stumbled out of the cave that was just past the village of Hogsmeade and collapsed.

 "Thank you for sating the obvious Severus." Sirius said sarcastically. Remus hit him on the head; they all grew silent for a minute, silent enough to hear the soft ticking of Albus' clock. Albus had seen Molly and Author's clock and thought that it was a brilliant idea, to let them know if someone was in trouble, he put the whole of the Order on it and anyone else that might get involved. They all turned to see what it was doing and Molly shrieked. Ginny's hand had moved form 'Mortal Peril' to 'Hogsmeade'. Everyone stood at once, the Weasley's were all already out the door. Albus using his head went to the fire and along with the remaining members' present flooed to The Three Broomsticks. Once they were all there Albus starting giving directions. 

"I want you all to fan out… Remus, Emmeline, and Tonks, go look in the Shrieking Shack. Sirius, Kingsley, and Hestia, go to the cave. Everyone else fan out; check all the stores, houses, alleyways, everywhere, move in pairs! Go!" Everyone was out the door and running in different directions. Sirius changed into his animagus form along with Tonks and Severus. Tonks turning into a Leopard, and Severus into a Hawk; when Sirius reached the cave he starting barking loudly Severus flew over and saw Ginny he flew back to the village to tell the others while Sirius curled up next to Ginny to keep her warm. He hadn't been cleared yet so transforming was out of the question. He was only laying there for a few seconds when Severus flew back over and transformed back to his human self. 

"Sirius, you should check the cave… Harry might be in there … God I hope he's in there." Severus conjured a stretcher and levitated Ginny onto it he was about to walk away when Sirius being his ballsy self licked Severus' hand. Severus looked down at the big black dog. "Past behind us… I know." And with that he walked swiftly down the hill the Weasley's were just approaching the village, having to run down the mile long road from the castle to the village. 

"Ginny!" Ron screamed as he ran to her side.

"There's no point in trying to talk to her, she's out cold." Severus said. "Now if you don't mind I have a student to get to the castle."

"She's not your student anymore. The school is closed." Bill said evenly.

"Don't you think I've noticed that?" Severus snapped.

"Just thought I'd remind you." Bill said smiling as they headed to the castle. Not realizing that with every step closer to the castle they took they were bringing Ginny to more harm than safety.

~*~*~*~

It had been two weeks since they had found Ginny by the cave, and she still lay unconscious in the Hospital Wing. The Weasley's like most of the rest of the order had taken up residency at he castle. They needed to all be there in case something big happened and they were called to action. Ron and his brothers were currently sitting by Ginny's bed, waiting for her to wake up. Having no clue as to what was happening in Dumbledore's office. 

~*~*~*~

Sirius, Lupin, Snape and Dumbledore were all trying to come up with a way to track Harry, to no avail. 

"If only she would wake up, damnit!" Snape cursed. 

"Losing your temper won't help Uncle." A voice said from the door. All four men turned to see Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway. "And she won't wake up, not until Potter is back."

"What do you mean? How is she to know when Harry is back?" Sirius asked. "I mean she is unconscious." He reasoned. 

"Simple. It's the _h-íontach_." Draco said effortlessly.

"What the hell is that?" Sirius barked. 

"Listen I'm here to see Dumbledore. So if you don't mind leaving…." Draco pointed to the door.  Sirius, Severus, and Remus looked at Albus all asking the silent question. 'Should we leave?' Albus nodded and the three men stood. 

"Albus remember…." Severus said as he shut the door behind him. He turned to Remus and Sirius. "I just hope Albus remembers what I told him about Draco being a death eater."

"Awe now Sev, Albus can take care of himself. He's a big boy now." Sirius joked.

"This is no laughing matter Sirius. Draco is powerful. Nearly as much as Harry, but not quite, it'd be quite a show to watch them duel. Lord help us if they do." Severus said as he walked down to the potions lab, leaving Sirius and Lupin in the entrance hall.  

"Right!" Remus said. "Well what do you say we go check out the cave again, see if we missed anything?"

"Yeah ok. Lets bring the boys, they need to get out… they are spending too much time in the Hospital Wing." Sirius said as he was walking back up the marble stairs to get the Weasley boys. When they entered the Hospital Wing they notice that a chess tournament was going on. A few of the other Order members were there and about 5 games were going on. "Hallo boys!" Sirius grinned when he got a scowl from Tonks. 

"Were heading to the cave, too see if we can find anything we missed. Want to come?" Remus asked. Everyone but Ron said yes. "Not coming Ron?" He shook his head no.

"Hermione is coming back from her visit with her parents today. I thought I'd wait for her." He explained. 

"Awe Ronnikins is waiting for his _girlfriend_." George cheered.

"Yeah, how sweet." Fred coursed. 

"Oh stuff it, you over groan baboons." Ron threw a pawn at Fred. Everyone laughed. 

"We'll be back by dinner. Tell your mother not to worry. And that her kids are in great hands." Sirius said as he grabbed Fred and gave him a noogie. They all laughed again. Soon Ron was alone with Ginny, and he took up the book he had been reading to her while he was alone with her. It was one from the Muggle section in the library. Called _The Sword of Truth_ it was written by Terri Goodkind, a squib. He was just getting into it when Hinny started talking in her sleep again.

"Don't worry Harry I'll be fine, it didn't hurt too bad." She mumbled before falling silent again. 

"Oh Ginny what did they do to you?" Ron asked himself as he brushed her hair out of her face. 


End file.
